


Performance

by LostCauses (Anteros)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Skating, eruri - Freeform, eruri on ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/pseuds/LostCauses
Summary: The rink is closed for the holidays, but Erwin has no difficulty calling in a few favours to have it opened for a special one off performance. It may be almost a decade since he retired at the pinnacle of his professional figure skating career but he is still greatly admired and respected. However tonight there is no media, no cameras or commentators, no critical judges or adoring audience, just the silver lights of the arena and a single solitary spectator.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Taki).



> This fic is for dear sweet @prosotankutu who seduced me with this stunning performance by Evan Lysacek skating to [Take Me To Church](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uwvRJbuqw5o) in the snow.

The rink is closed for the holidays, but Erwin has no difficulty calling in a few favours to have it opened for a special one off performance. It may be almost a decade since he retired at the pinnacle of his professional figure skating career but he is still greatly admired and respected despite, or perhaps because, he chose to turn down numerous lucrative offers from the media and the international coaching circuit, opting instead to live a quiet, private life with his former choreographer. Despite his fame and celebrity Erwin shuns the limelight, instead teaching children’s classes at the inner city rink he supports with a generous endowment. Once in a blue moon he turns out for gala events but he has little patience for the media frenzy that inevitably ensues.

But tonight there is no media, no cameras or commentators, no critical judges or adoring audience, just the silver lights of the arena and a single sole spectator. Levi stands at the side of the rink, bundled up in a thick down jacket, fur lined hood obscuring everything but the tip of his nose, which is scarlet with the cold.

Drifts of snow have piled up around the edge of the rink and a few flakes start to fall as Erwin takes to the ice. He’s dressed simply in black; black boots and gloves, tailored pants and the high-necked cashmere sweater Levi bought him for his birthday earlier in the year. Erwin had tutted at the expense but Levi had silenced him by pulling it over his head and burying his face in the taller man’s chest, assuring him that the purchase was as much for his own benefit as Erwin’s.

The skater pauses for a moment, centering himself, and Levi matches the breath Erwin takes before he starts to move, arcing and flowing across the ice, gathering momentum. He may not be as supple as he once was, but Erwin still moves with the effortless grace and elegance that captivated audiences and judges alike. Erwin had always stood head and shoulders above most of the other competitors on the circuit and he used his height to his advantage. A simple camel spin, rendered commonplace by lesser skaters was breathtaking when executed by Erwin. Levi watches, entranced, as he stretches out into an arabesque, extension to die for, arms and legs going on forever. 

The snow is falling faster now, thick flakes blanketing the ice and catching in the fur of Levi’s hood where they glitter in the lights. There’s no music, the rink is silent but for the rush of Erwin’s skates, dampened by the snow. There’s no need, Levi knows every bar of the music playing in Erwin’s head, every loop and spin perfectly in synch with the beating of his heart. He should know it after all, Levi choreographed this routine.

Levi holds his breath as Erwin picks up speed, he knows what’s coming next, and his heart leaps into his throat as Erwin jumps. He seems to hang, suspended above the ice for a heartbeat, before spinning and landing. And though it was a double spin where once it would have been a triple, the execution is faultless and the landing perfection.

Erwin had never been the most acrobatic of skaters; a rare combination of athleticism, grace and musicality had been his forte. Which was why, after several false starts, his career had really only taken off when he finally met a choreographer that matched his talents. Levi Ackerman already had a reputation for being temperamental when he was hired by Erwin’s coach. A former competitive skater himself, his promising career had been cut short by an injury to his left ankle. Unable to compete, he channelled his energies into choreography but, despite his undoubted talent, his reputation for being difficult and short tempered scared off all but the most determined skaters, but Erwin Smith had been nothing if not determined.

That was a long time ago now, almost twenty years, but as Levi watches Erwin gliding effortlessly through the swiftly falling snow, he could be forgiven for thinking it was yesterday. He follows every fluid, graceful motion, but as always, it’s Erwin’s eyes that captivate him. Levi’s choreography shines in the blue of Erwin’s eyes, desire and devotion, desperation and pain flickering just below the surface. 

He ends with a final heart stopping spin and a dramatic flourish, Erwin always did like a grand finale, then he bows low, and skates over to the edge of the rink, coming to a halt with an amateurish thump against the barrier that has Levi rolling his eyes.

“Classy,” he drawls with feigned sarcasm. 

Erwin grins and laughs before leaning over the barrier to plant a kiss on Levi’s frozen nose.

“Happy birthday darling.”

Levi frowns, but he can’t help the way his lips curl up into a smile as he brushes the snow from Erwin’s hair.

“Yeah, I guess you’ve still got it old man.”


End file.
